The Illness
by billy richard
Summary: Nosedive is given a powerful medicine after being injured after a battle, but what happens when he begins to take a liking to it?
1. Chapter 1

"The Illness"

Copyright: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, The Walt Disney Company does.

Chapter One:

The Aerowing landed back in the hanger at the pond as Wildwing and Duke carried Nosedive to the infirmary quickly followed by the others. He had been hurt bad in a battle with Dragaunus and his injuries looked pretty bad.

"How bad is it?", asked Wildwing as they laid him on an examination table.

"I don't know it looks like he's hurt pretty bad", said Tanya as she went to work.

"Nosedive, can you hear me, it's m e Wildwing", said Wildwing to an unconscious Nosedive.

"I think we had better leave Tanya alone with Nosedive for a while" said Duke.

"Yeah I guess so", said Wildwing. He followed the others out.

In a few hours later Tanya came back into the room.

"Nosedive's going to be ok, but he is in a lot of pain and it's going to be awhile before he fully recovers", said Tanya.

"Can we talk to him?", asked Mallory.

"I think so but only for awhile", said Tanya. The others followed her into the infirmary.

"Hey Nosedive how are you?", asked Wildwing.

"I'm in a lot of pain", said Nosedive in a weak voice.

"You were sure hurt bad in the battle little friend" , said Grin.

"Yeah I guess so", said Nosedive, then he began to scream in pain.

"Tanya , can't yo do anything for the pain?", asked Wildwing.

"I've tried everything we've got, but nothing works", said Tanya.

"Maybe there is something in one of the hospitals here in Anaheim", said Duke.

"I don't know if anything here may help, but it's worth a try", said Tanya.

"All right, let's go see if there's anything we can find to help Nosedive, Tanya you stay here in case Nosedive needs you", said Wildwing as he and the others jumped on the duck cycles to look for something that can help Nosedive.

In a few hours they were back with a human male Doctor. They escorted him into the infirmary where Nosedive was. He walked over to Nosedive and introduced himself.

"Hello Nosedive, I'm Dr. George Nichopolus, I'm told that your in a great deal of pain", said Dr. Nichopolus.

"Yeah", said Nosedive barely above a whisper.

"Well your friend Tanya has told me about what happened to you and I think I can prescribe something to help you", said Dr. George Nichopolus,

"It's called Dilaudid and it's a drug that is designed to relieve great pain and I want to see if it can help you", added the white haired Doctor.

Wildwing and Duke helped the doctor get the IV equipment set up by Nosedive.

"Now Nosedive I am going to administer the Dilaudid through an IV needle, so when I put it into you don't be alarmed", said Dr. Nichopolus.

"Ok", said Nosedive.

With that the doctor put the needle into Nosedive's arm and the medicine began flowing into Nosedive immediately.

"Now Nosedive I want you to see how this medicine affects the pain you've been having then as they you can call me in the morning", said Dr. Nichopolus.

"Ok Doc", said Nosedive.

"And by the way, just call me Dr. Nick, all my patients do", said the doctor as he left.

"I think we should leave Nosedive alone in here for the night", said Tanya as she and the others left to go to bed with Nosedive still in the infirmary.

During the night Nosedive was awake most of the time but he felt the pain going away.

"This Dilaudid stuff really works. I feel good, in fact I feel really good, I should be back on my feet in no time", said Nosedive as he drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter One.

I've been thinking of doing a story like this, but if it's not too good don't be to harsh in your criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Illness"

Copyright: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, the Walt Disney Company does.

Chapter 2:

A week went by since Nosedive was injured and Nosedive decided that he felt better again to start playing hockey again.

"Come on Nosedive up and at'em", said Wildwing.

"Yeah just hold it, I think I got cramps from staying in bed for so long", said Nosedive. Everybody laughed.

"Yeah Nosedive's up to his old self again" said Mallory.

"You up for a little practice today Nosedive?", asked Duke.

"Yeah I think so", said Nosedive as he got ready for practice along with everyone else.

A few hours later after practice night time was falling and Nosedive was very tired.

"Hey guys I think I'll hit the bed early tonight", said Nosedive as he walked to his room.

"Goodnight Dive", said Wildwing and the others as they went to their separate rooms.

In his room Nosedive couldn't sleep so he decided to read some of his comic books.

"Oh man it's no use I still can't sleep. But I sure did sleep pretty good when I was recovering. I think it was that Dilaudid stuff that Dr. Nick gave me. Some of that stuff would be pretty good right now. I wonder if Dr. Nick is open at this time of night", Nosedive thought to himself.

"Maybe I should see if he can get me some of that", said Nosedive. He got up from his bed and snuck down to were the duck cycles were kept. He took one of them and road right down to where Dr. Nick had his office. When he got there he noticed the building where Dr. Nick's office might be. He went up to the door and knocked. He waited and was beginning to think he wasn't there when he opened the door.

"Oh hi there, hey aren't you Nosedive?", asked Dr. Nick as he invited Nosedive in.

"Yes I am and I was wondering if you could give me some more of this Dilaudid stuff you gave me, I'm having trouble sleeping.", said Nosedive.

"Well If your having trouble sleeping I guess I could, but I usually don't write prescriptions this late at night and since the medicine you had was administered intravenously through an IV, but if you take it at home I suggest a needle and a syringe", said Dr. Nick. He went to his desk and rote a prescription.

"Here Nosedive you can have this filled at the prescription store next door and come back and I'll have the needle and syringe ready for you", said Dr. Nick.

"Ok thanks a lot Dr. Nick", said Nosedive as he went out the door. He came back a few minutes later and got the needle and syringe from Dr. Nick.

"Here Nosedive I'll show you how to administer it", said Dr. Nick and he pretended to administer it himself.

"You inject the needle right into the vein in the arm and that's it", said Dr. Nick.

"Ok and thanks again Dr. Nick", said Nosedive as he went out of the doctor's office and used the duck cycle to get home.

When he got back into the room he filled the needle with the Dilaudid and then rolled up the sleeve of his shirt on his left arm. He used a tourniquet to make the vein buldge. Then he pulled back on the syringe to aspirate the blood and then he removed the tourniquet and injected the needle into the vein. After it was done Nosedive tossed the needle into a drawer and then he sat down on his bed and lay back and as he felt the effects of the drug taking effect he sighed in relief and quickly fell asleep.

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 soon to come


End file.
